Two Geniuses
by reiei
Summary: Shinichi Kudo dan Kaito Kuroba. Conan Edogawa dan Kaitou KID. Heisei Holmes dan Heisei Lupin... Drabble. Pendek. Abal. RnR?


Hai~ Another fic from me! Fic terakhir sebelum mulai kuliah orz. OSPEK- Nooooo- Ehem, kembali ke topic.

Ini bisa dibilang drabble Shinichi-Kaito. Bukan sho-ai lho, tapi kalo kalian nganggep ada hint sho-ai ya… ya udah *?*

Anyway, read and enjoy it~! ^^

**WARNING:**

Drabble

Pendek

Abal

**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Now, let's the story begin...

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Malam itu, bulan purnama bersinar riang di angkasa. Bintang-bintang pun berkelip manja, menambah indah suasana malam. Tak tampak awan yang biasa menutupi kemilau para bintang. Dan di bawah langit yang cerah itu, terlihatlah dua orang pemuda yang tengah bercengkrama di atas atap sebuah hotel. Yah, mungkin terlihat seperti dua orang teman yang sedang ngobrol tapi sebenarnya mereka sedang mengintimidasi satu sama lain. Masing-masing berusaha agar lawannya mau menyerah. Mereka adalah dua orang jenius yang tengah berduel mempertaruhkan harga diri masing-masing.

_**the Detective and the Thief**_

Detektif SMA yang terkenal sebagai Detektif dari Timur, Shinichi Kudo, malam ini mengenakan tuxedo putih lengkap dengan jas hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam. Ya, hitam. Yang ia kenakan bukan dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suara buatan Profesor Agasa, tapi sebuah dasi kupu-kupu biasa. Kedua tangannya berdiam di dalam saku celananya, sementara pandangannya menatap lurus sosok yang berada di hadapannya, menantang.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyerah sekarang?" ujarnya.

Sang Phantom Thief, yang juga mendapat julukan Magician Under the Moonlight itu, hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman sinis sebagai jawaban. Jubah putihnya berkibar tertiup angin malam. Monocle-nya memantulkan cahaya bulan, membuat sosok putihnya terlihat jelas di tengah kekelaman malam.

"Mustahil dan menyerah. Itu dua kata yang tak pernah ada dalam kamusku, Tantei-kun. Karna itu, mustahil untukku menyerah."

_**the Sun and the Moon**_

Shinichi Kudo yang telah menghilang sekian lama akhirnya kembali, sekali lagi –atau berkali-kali lebih tepatnya– menjadi penyelamat polisi. Ia yang tak ragu menerjang berbagai bahaya demi mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, dan ia yang tak ragu menyelamatkan nyawa siapa pun tanpa pandang bulu, bagaikan mentari yang memberi harapan dan semangat hidup baru bagi mereka yang membutuhkan.

"Saatnya kau mengakhiri permainanmu KID. Mungkin kau bisa memulai kembali hidupmu setelah keluar dari penjara nanti, bagaimana? Aku akan sangat senang jika satu pencuri merepotkan sepertimu hilang, jadi aku tak perlu repot lagi dengan kode-kodemu dan tingkah-polamu itu."

Sementara itu, Kaitou KID, sosok pencuri yang hampir selalu berhasil mencuri targetnya itu adalah satu dari beberapa hal yang belum mampu disinari oleh sang Mentari. Identitasnya yang tak diketahui, tujuan sebenarnya ia mencuri permata-permata itu lalu mengembalikannya lagi… Belum ada yang bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya. Seperti bulan yang tampak berbeda tiap malam, tak ada yang tahu dia akan menyamar menjadi siapa atau trik apa yang akan dipakainya. Misterius, terselubung selimut malam.

"Show-ku tidak akan seru jika kau tak ada, Tantei-kun… Hanya kau yang mampu mengimbangiku dan memberiku sedikit hiburan, haha."

Sang mentari terus berusaha mengejar sang bulan, berusaha menjangkaunya, memberikan sinarnya agar ia bisa membuka hatinya. Tapi ia tidak sadar, bahwa sebenarnya sang Bulan bisa bersinar karena ia memantulkan cahaya terang sang Mentari. Sang Bulan ada karna sang Mentari ada.

_**Two Geniuses**_

Conan Edogawa dan Kaitou KID. Bukan, Shinichi Kudo dan Kaito Kuroba. Dua orang jenius yang berusaha mencari 'kebenaran' dengan jalan yang berbeda. Tapi sebenernya toh musuh utama mereka sama. Kedua pemuda itu harus berjuang melawan ancaman yang datang. Dan mereka sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Mereka berjuang seorang diri. Menyimpan semua rahasia mereka untuk mereka sendiri tanpa bisa meminta bantuan orang lain, dan berjuang bukan hanya demi hidup mereka, tapi juga demi orang-orang yang berharga bagi mereka.

"Ada yang bilang orang jenius selalu sendirian, karena tak ada yang bisa mengerti jalan pikiran mereka. Sepertinya hal itu benar ya…"

"Mungkin . Atau setidaknya begitulah pendapatku sebelum bertemu denganmu, Tantei-kun."

_**Vincent van Gogh and Paul Gauguin**_

Van Gogh dan Gauguin, dua orang seniman jenius. Dua orang yang saling mengerti satu sama lain. Dua orang yang saling mengakui kemampuan satu sama lain. Dan juga sekaligus dua orang yang saling membenci satu sama lain. Keduanya adalah master impressionis. Karena kejeniusan mereka tak ada yang mengerti mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka saling menemukan satu sama lain. Seperti dua pemuda berwajah mirip itu…

"Kuharap kejeniusanmu tak akan membuatmu gila seperti yang terjadi pada van Gogh ya, Tantei-kun."

Van Gogh yang menyukai hal-hal yang nyata yang mampu dinikmati oleh indera dan Gauguin yang menyukai hal-hal abstrak, bisa dibilang sama dengan karakter Shinichi Kudo dan Kaito Kuroba. Dua orang jenius yang akhirnya bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan musuh yang menghantui mereka selama ini, saling menyokong kekurangan satu sama lain, dan semakin membuat kemampuan mereka bersinar. Tak terkalahkan. Bagai permata yang tak dapat dipotong oleh apapun.

"Huh, dan semoga saja kau tidak mencoba membunuhku seperti Gauguin…"

_**Diamond cuts diamond**_

Ya, tak ada yang bisa memotong berlian, kecuali berlian yang lain. Berlian vs berlian. Jenius vs jenius. Dua hal yang sama akan cenderung menghancurkan satu sama lain, huh? Mungkin benar. Buktinya setelah berhasil menghancurkan musuh mereka, kedua orang itu kembali ke aksi kucing-dan-tikus mereka seperti biasa. Sang magician masih tetap dengan sikap usilnya, mengerjai para polisi yang berusaha menangkapnya. Dan sang penyelidik pun masih tetap menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menyusun kepingan-kepingan puzzle misteri untuk memperoleh gambar dari kebenaran yang hanya ada satu.

"Kalau kau masih tidak mau menyerah maka aku yang akan mencabik topengmu itu, KID."

"Aku senang kau masih mau mengikuti permainanku ini, Tantei-kun."

_**Heisei Holmes vs Heisei Lupin**_

"Sampai bertemu lagi, di suatu tempat di bawah sinar bulan ini, Tantei-kun. Jangan kangen padaku ya, haha."

"Huh, yang benar saja. Tapi… aku menantikannya, KID."

Saya tau ini cukup geje, abal, aneh, apapun namanya lah, jadi terima kasih yang udah baca sampe akhir :p

Next project: Shinichi-Kaito fic, collab with Monica-nee~ saja kalo yang penasaran *kalo ga penasaran ya udah sih* /dor. Yang pasti fic selanjutnya bakal lama soalnya sibuk ospek kayanya orz.

Anyway, gimanapendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Let me know~ Review if you don't mind ^^

Doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca~

Ja ne!


End file.
